That Woman is Crazy - (but I'm okay with that)
by Cursed Oncer
Summary: Regina Mills drives home from work and sees a hitch hiker, Emma Swan. She rolls her eyes at the mere thought of people doing such an action but as she made eye contact with the blonde, she felt like she had to stop. Emma is wild, unique, and fun and it's just what Regina needed. SWANQUEEN. SQ AU. No magic. Slow Burn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello everyone! So the actual story itself just popped into my mind, and it being told by Regina...idk it just seemed more meaningful that way.**

 **At first I was going to make it a sort of cause for like a development (For example: a cause that tries to eliminate drug use) but instead I liked that it was just a group in which people spoke and others listened. (Think of it as like poetry readings but this consists of much more than poetry.)**

I watch Mr. Anderson approach the mic on stage, the nerves bubbling in my stomach as I knew it was nearly time to speak. I used to speak in business meetings all the time, so why was I so nervous now?

"Good evening everyone. Today we have someone new speaking today which I think is fantastic. She has been with us for months now but has finally decided to share her voice with us. Without further ado, Regina Mills." He smiles at me as I rise from my seat and make my way towards the stage.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson." I turn to the audience while I rub my hands together anxiously. "And thank you all for being here to listen. Like Mr. Anderson stated, I've come here to listen for about seven months now. I enjoy hearing other people's perspectives and stories and I've already been inspired in so many ways. But when I found out this month's theme was about life lessons, I knew I had to share mine." I lick my dry lips, "I guess I'll just dive right in."

"My story, well this one in particular started almost three years ago. I was driving home from work when this familiar feeling popped into my chest. Emptiness. It was always there, I just sometimes would forget about it when I was doing other things. And I always tried doing other things because as soon as I wasn't, as soon as I had time to myself, I would feel it again."

My eyes search the crowd for the blonde's eyes. I find them and she smiles at me which helps me relax a little.

"In my opinion, loneliness is one of the worst feelings in the world. It was something that's been there for years and the longer I lived on, the bigger the hole in my heart grew. But one day, one ordinary day, that all changed..."

 **(3 years ago)**

I sigh as I drive home from yet another boring day at my boring job. I blink my eyes rapidly, trying to focus on the road. _Hmm, what should I make for dinner tonight_? Lasagna lingers in the back of my mind but I honestly have no motivation to cook. Maybe I'll just make some toast and read for the rest of the evening. Yeah.

I go around a curve on this 25 mph road and see something in the distance off the side of the road. I squint my eyes and as I get closer, I see it's a hitchhiker.

I scoff and roll my eyes, people still do this? I mean come on, how stupid could you be? I'm almost to her now and see the long golden locks covered in a gray beanie, desperate eyes and thumb stretched out towards me.

Sorry lady, but I don't deal with random strangers in general, let alone ones who are so easily willing to trust anyone on the road. I pass by and stupidly turn my head and look at her. She shakes her thumb and her green eyes grow wide. And for some reason, I felt the need to stop. _Shit._

I pull over a few feet in front of her with the sudden urge to slam my head repeatedly into the steering wheel. Maybe it's not too late to drive off. I look in the rearview mirror and see her running towards my car, a large smile on her face. Nevermind.

She pulls on the passenger door but it's still locked. I sigh and press the unlock button.

She opens the door and throws her duffel bag in the back seat carelessly, "Thank you!" She breathes. "People really didn't want to stop today."

I frown, "Well what do you expect, you're a hitchhiker. For all I know, you plan to murder me or something." I said it but I actually didn't have a feeling like that about her but what do I know? I've never met this woman in my life. I start the car and just decide to keep driving the way I was already going.

She laughs, "You're silly. You know, not all hitchhikers are bad. Don't believe in the stereotypes."

I frown even more, "I don't-" But I stop as she fiddles with the radio. Well, she certainly has no problem making herself at home, does she?

I shake my head, "Alright so where are you going?" I just wanted to get this nonsense over with.

She smiles at me, "Nowhere and everywhere." And that's it, that's all she says.

"What the hell does that mean?" I question. I'm five seconds away from pulling over again and tossing her and her damn green duffel bag out of here.

I stop my storytelling to speak to the audience, "This woman actually had the nerve to be so mysteriously vague with me! I mean what do I even say to that?" They chuckle at my reaction. I take a sip of water and continue.

She shrugs, "Exactly as it sounds. I have no specific destination because I just want to go." Huh. I bite my lip, intrigued to say the least.

"I'm Emma Swan by the way, and you are…?"

I glance at her like she's crazy, "I'm-I'm not telling you my name. I don't even know you."

"Well. We can fix that, tell me what you want to know." She says as if this is the most normal thing in the world. I can't believe this right now.

"All I want to know is where to drop you off, I mean that's a bit rude don't you think? I could have things to do right now." I huff, frustrated as hell.

"You don't though." She says as she puts her feet on the dash.

I ignore her dirty converse on my dash before asking, "And how would you know any of this?"

"If you had something truly important to do, you would not have picked me up in the first place." Damn. She's got a point.

"Could you please just tell me where to take you? I would like to get _home_."

"Home." Emma echoes. I raise an eyebrow, this woman is stranger by the minute.

"Well?" I say, growing impatient.

"I won't say. Not until you tell me your name." I clench the steering wheel until my knuckles turn white. This woman is insane, I am nice enough to drive her ass around and she is basically forcing me to tell her my name. This is why I don't bother with people.

Luckily I won't have to see this woman ever again so I suppose telling her my name won't do any harm. Especially if it gets her out of my car sooner.

I sigh, "Mills. Regina Mills."

"Regina. That's a beautiful name." She says, although I can't catch her expression since she's facing the window.

"Uhh...thanks." I say awkwardly, tucking hair behind my ear. "So my part is done, now please, where do you want to go?"

"I'll tell you when to stop, just keep driving wherever." I look at her with confusion. Is she serious right now?

She sighs, "I have to feel that it's right, that I belong."

"Okay. And is this...your life?" I didn't mean to sound rude but it sounds as if she's been doing this a while and I can't imagine doing this all the time.

She nods slowly, "It is. It was scary at first sure but haven't you ever done something crazy? This is crazy I know but it's exhilarating and fulfilling." I glance to the left, watching my road go by in the mirror. Damn, if it wasn't for her, I'd almost be home by now.

"I've never been one to take risks." Which was true, I like knowing what to expect. I like being in control of things and doing what she does would give me none of those.

She pats my arm, "And that's okay because that's who you are, and I'm sure you're happy with your life as am I." I swallow hard because honestly, I'm not happy with my life. It's been a long time since I was genuinely happy. But this is not up for discussion with her, like always I will push aside my feelings. I turn up the radio and flip through the stations until some sort of soothing classical music comes on.

"Classical huh?"

"Yes, what you don't like classical music?" Figures.

"No I do, it's just most people don't. So is this all you like?"

"I also enjoy rock and some pop. And how about you?" I'm not sure why I asked, it just sort of happened.

"I like basically everything. I like anything with emotion in it." She informs me. Why is almost everything that comes out of those pale lips so intriguing?

"Go on." I say quietly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her smile, "I think that no matter what the genre is, if you can feel the emotion throughout it, it's powerful and wonderful."

"I see, I've never looked at it that way. I mean sure I love soulful music but I never applied that to all genres of music, just to the ones I like. Your views...are fascinating." I instantly regret telling her this, I mean at first I was so reluctant to even give her my name and now I'm borderline complimenting her? I need a drink.

"Thank you, Regina."

We sit in silence aside from the radio and Emma telling me when to turn every so often for almost an hour after that, when finally Emma's loud voice makes me jump, "Oh! Stop there." She says, pointing to a little diner called Susie's Kitchen. I rarely venture out this way but I do recognize this diner. I've never been inside but I've passed it a few times.

"You want me to drop you off here?"

"Mmhmm. I can grab something to eat and then the semi-private seating area outside will be a perfect place to rest."

My head shoots her way, "Wait you're sleeping outside? That's not very safe...what if someone comes and robs you or worse tries to-"

"Regina." She stops me. "Trust me, I know the risks and I'm okay with it. I've actually been robbed before but that doesn't stop me or scare me off. Don't worry about a thing." She says with a small smile before turning towards the back seat and grabbing her duffel bag. She also grabs a violin case which I didn't even notice before.

Before I can ask about it, she says, "Thanks for the ride, it was great meeting you." She grabs my wrist and pulls it towards her, her fingers softer than I expected for someone living on the streets. She then places a ten dollar bill in my hand, "For your troubles."

"Emma, no it's alright. You probably need it more anyways." She stares at me for what seems like forever, then her eyes look down at my lips for a split second before she retrieves the bill again and opens the car door.

"Thanks again." She smiles and shuts the door. I watch her walk all the way to the front door of the diner, thinking or maybe even hoping she would turn back around but she doesn't. And just like that, it ended. I shake my head at this weird experience and back out of the parking lot to go home.

Without Emma in the car, it was too quiet again and I felt even more lonely than before.

 **Alright guys, please tell me what you think so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Regina lives in New York btw,** **not** **in New York City though. She lives quite a few miles outside of the city.**

 **Also note that every single little detail is not told to the audience (it's only told so you guys have a story). Regina summarizes things to the audience and only goes into detail on important parts.**

I wake up that night for the third time and check the clock - 2:38 am. I groan, I normally sleep pretty well so what the hell is going on? Okay, I know exactly what's going on I just don't want to admit it. I'm worried about Emma.

I don't know how that's even possible considering she gets on my nerves above all else. But it's there and it's clearly out of my control. I throw my blanket off of me and put on some sweatpants and a hoodie. I slip on some shoes and grab my keys, there's only one thing to do to make this stop.

XX

I blush, "I know what you guys are thinking, I only just met her and I'm running out at two in the morning to check on her. But am I really that crazy for being worried? This cheerful, carefree girl is going to stay outside alone at night. And honestly you ever just get a vibe about someone? Because I did with her and I had to figure out what exactly that meant. In other words, it pulled me towards her. I just didn't know if that would lead to something bad or good."

XX

When I pull into the lot, I see a dark figure jolt upwards from the outdoor seating area.

I roll down my window, "Emma? It's me, Regina." I was anxious, I wasn't sure what she would think.

Emma slowly walks toward me, clearly tired from sleep. She yawns, "What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me."

"I don't know, or - I do know. I uh...I was worried about you and I couldn't sleep." I felt my face heat up.

Emma smiles that smile of hers, "Awe Regina, that's sweet but I told you not to worry. Everything's fine."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I just I had to check." I admit even though every part of me was hating doing so.

Emma plays with a strand of her hair suddenly seeming shy, "Well that's very thoughtful of you. Now that you see I'm alright, you think you could get more sleep now?"

I open my mouth to speak but stop. "I...no. This may seem a bit forward but would you want to stay the at my house for the rest of the night? The couch pulls out into a bed and then maybe I could actually sleep some more."

Emma's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Now she seemed awake. She then frowns, pondering her decision. I could tell that she felt weird.

"It's just I guess it's because I'm the one who dropped you off here so if something did happen, I would feel responsible you know?"

Her expression softens, "Yeah I totally understand that. I'll stay, but just for one night."

I nod, "Of course."

She runs back and grabs her things and makes herself comfortable yet again in my car. And oddly enough, I feel at peace. It was all very strange.

XX

I grab my water bottle and take a long sip of water. "So yes, I almost screwed everything up right there. I could sense her hesitation but luckily I fixed it before she could deny my offer. The thing is, is that at that point in time Emma made me a little nervous. She was so different than anyone I've ever met before and I didn't know how to approach her.

I'm typically a well-spoken person but with her, I messed up my speech and could never say what I wanted to say."

XX

We pull into the driveway of my home which seems so overpowering at the moment. I look over at Emma who has drifted into sleep. I put my hand on her shoulder and shake gently, "Emma, wake up. We're here."

When she's finally up and out of the car, I help her with her things to the living room.

"Your home is stunning, Regina." She says in awe as she stares at every wall and every piece of furniture. "I almost feel like I shouldn't touch anything."

I chuckle at her worried expression, "You'll be fine, dear."

I attempt to pull out the couch but it seems to have jammed. _Okay, this is embarrassing._ I think as I pull with all my strength.

"Let me help you." Emma says as she runs over to the other end. We pull hard at the same time and I guess it was too much power because we both fly backwards and land on our asses on the hardwood floor.

"Shit." I hiss. And I look over to see Emma laughing so hard that she's not even making any sounds. That causes me to lose it as well.

I finally gain my breath back but I still hold a hand on my stomach that is now slightly in pain from laughing so hard. Normally something like that would have seriously pissed me off but Emma made it hilarious. Maybe because it wasn't just me suffering for once.

I run to the closet and grab some blankets and a larger pillow, "Here you go. Use all you want."

She grabs them from my arms with a grateful smile, "Thank you so much, Regina. It's been a while since I've slept so comfortably."

"Well enjoy it while you can. If you need anything, my room is up the stairs and it's the second door on the left."

She nods, "Alright. Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight." I turn around and head to my room, feeling warm inside knowing I would not be alone tonight.

xxx

My alarm goes off at 9:00. I usually am in the office at 10:00 but I figured after last night's events, I would call off for the day. I'm glad I did because I'm tired as hell.

I step down the stairs quietly figuring the blonde was still asleep and surely enough, she was. She looked so small snuggled up on my couch.

I had so many questions about her lifestyle that I wanted to ask but I'm not sure if she's willing to tell. I decide to make breakfast that requires a little effort because I want Emma to eat something good before she goes. I decide to make some omelettes.

Just as the sausage is browning I hear, "Mmm what smells so good?"

I turn around and smile at Emma's bed hair, "I'm making omelettes."

Her eyes widen, "Wait, you can cook? Wow, how did I get so lucky?"

I turn around to hide the blush on my face, "I've always loved cooking ever since I was a little girl. I always tried to help mother but I only got in her way. It was my father who -" I stop. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure why I'm even telling you this."

Emma pulls out a chair, "No, that's alright. Please, go on. You were saying something about your father."

I add the finishing touches to the omelettes, breathing in the strong smell of green peppers, "It was my father who taught me to cook when mother wasn't home. He was much more kind-hearted."

"Seems to me like your parents kind of balanced each other out." I set an omelette in front of her along with a glass of orange juice. "Yum, thank you. This looks great!"

I smile as I sit across from her, just enjoying the fact that there's another person here. It was a nice change to my rather repetitive and boring schedule. I start eating, "You're welcome, and yeah I suppose you could say my parents had a balance. Although to me it seemed like my mother always had her way and my father was scared to do anything that went against her." I shrug and take a sip of my coffee.

"So what about your parents? No wait, let me guess. I bet your parents were both softies right?"

"First off, you are a fantastic cook, my god. And second, I've never met my real parents and I've never actually had any either. I grew up in the foster system my entire youth basically." She states as she drinks half of her orange juice down.

Well damn. "Oh, I'm so sorry Emma."

"No it's alright. I've learned a long time ago to accept it. I mean it was hard at first but it's okay now." And she seems to really mean it. How is she so positive all the time?

I tilt my head at her, "You're one of the most optimistic people I know. How-how does that work?"

She chuckles, "Oh so you know me now?" She wiggles her eyebrows which makes me shake my head and laugh. "And what do you mean? You just do it, silly."

"Right, I'll just magically poof away the negative thoughts. You make it sound so easy." I sigh and take both of our dishes to the sink.

"Don't put any thought into it and it's as easy as it sounds. It's the overthinking that throws you off." She points her finger at me knowingly.

"Well then it will never be easy because I overthink everything and I can tell that you don't. Which I assume helps with...well with the way you live."

She nods, "Oh for sure. Clearing your mind opens you up to endless possibilities. Speaking of, I probably should get going."

"Right, of course."

"I want to thank you for everything, Regina. You're a special kind of person and I'm glad I met you."

I grin at her but inside I felt disappointed that she was leaving, "I'm glad I met you too, Emma. But do you really want to keep living your life in the unknown? It's just so dangerous and overwhelming."

Emma places her hand on mine and smiles sympathetically at me, "Oh Regina, I've told you many times not to worry about me and the way I live my life. Clearly this is just one of those things you don't understand."

"Then help me understand." I blurt out.

She stands up and paces back and forth, "Okay, ask me anything."

I gesture for her to follow me to the couch which she already folded back up. We sit down and I tap my fingers on my knee, "Umm...how do you make money?"

She points to her violin case, "I play for people on the streets. Luckily how I live doesn't require much money since I don't have bills to pay or anything like that. So when cash is low, I'll go into a city and play."

I raise my eyebrows, "You must be pretty good then if that's all you have to do."

She shrugs, "I'm alright, what else?"

I sigh, I suddenly am forgetting everything I wanted to ask her. "I, I don't know. I guess what I really want to know is how to see it the way you do. You look at this way of life as if it's the most wonderful thing in the world but I don't see it, Emma. I fear it if I must be honest…"

She places her hand on my knee, "Most people do. This isn't for everyone, that's for sure." She removes her hand. "It's not something I can't really explain with words. I just feel so free, so alive. I feel like anything out there is a possibility for me you know, like nothing is holding me back and it's amazing. The only way you will truly understand is -" She stops and shakes her head, "Nevermind, it's a stupid thought."

"No, what?" I say as my heart pounds in my chest.

"Is...if you joined me." My eyes widen at her, join her? Could I, Regina Mills, actually join this crazy woman on her journey to nowhere and everywhere? I don't know.

Emma stands in front of me and holds out her hand, "So, what do you say?"

My eyes go from her own eyes and down to her outstretched hand and I felt things. New things. Excitement, fear, and a thirst for something new all in one. Question is, am I brave enough to change what some would call a 'perfect life'?

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Emma walks in front of me and holds out her hand, "So, what do you say?"_

 _My eyes go from her own eyes and down to her outstretched hand and I felt things. New things. Excitement, fear, and a thirst for something new all in one. Question is, am I brave enough to change what some would call a 'perfect life'?_

I breathe in and out but I don't know what to say.

"Stop overthinking, what is it you truly want?" Emma asks.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out, this is all so sudden. What do I tell her?

"Hey, yes or no?" She asks with challenging eyes.

I grab her hand, "I-I want to join you." Wait, did I actually say that?

Her eyes widen, "Really?"

I beam at her, "Yes, I think so."

Her mouth hangs open, she was speechless. I laugh, "What?"

"You just...you don't seem like the type at all that would even consider this!"

She's right. This is so unlike me, I'm used to the same routine everyday and I've been completely comfortable with that. But that's the thing, I never venture outside my comfort zone and I keep myself so closed off from everything and everyone. I'm tired of it. "Exactly. It's time for a change...as much as that scares me."

She holds both of my hands in hers and leans down so that her face is just inches from mine, "And that's okay to be scared. Because when you overcome that fear, you'll feel as if you can do anything, Regina."

My breath hitches in my throat, she was so close and smelled so good. And the way my name rolled off her tongue made me warm inside. And just the words itself, I was completely mesmerized by this beautiful blonde mystery.

And then she pulls back, thank god because I don't know what I would have done if she stayed there any longer.

I clear my throat, "So uh what's the first step?"

"Well there's not really-"

"Just tell me what to do before I change my mind!" I say over her.

"Uh, uhh a bag but not too big and a couple outfits, something comfy to sleep in and extra socks and underwear." She says frantically, "Oh and wear stable shoes that are good to walk in."

"Okay, what else?"

Emma informs me of the things she carries with her everyday: some clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, soap, shampoo and conditioner, face wash, mascara, makeup wipes, and tampons. So I basically pack the same things. I also pack a phone charger.

"Hey Emma?"

She throws my toothpaste in my bag and glances over, "Hmm?"

"Why did you even ask me to join you? Like are you sure you're okay with me tagging along because you seem to have your own system…"

She bites her bottom lip before saying, "I'll tell you that one soon okay?"

 _What._ "Wait why can't you tell me now?"

"Just trust me."

Trust her, I barely know her. Hold up, I barely know her and I'm going to be traveling with her for a good bit of time. Maybe this is a mistake, I mean she could be a thief herself or attack me or maybe throw me to the wolves when we're in danger.

"You're having doubts. I had a feeling that would happen although I thought we would at least have your bag fully packed before then." She sighs and plops on the couch, "What are you thinking?"

I slowly sit down beside her, "It's just I barely know anything about you, what if I actually can't trust you?" I see the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sorry, things in my past have made it hard to trust again."

"No I get it, it's just I got such good feelings from you and I guess I was hoping that was a mutual thing."

I felt a little bad, "No it is. I mean I don't imagine I'd say yes to anyone else in your situation but I have to be sure, you know?"

She nods, "Okay, that's simple enough. I'm 28 years old, umm I spent my childhood in foster care which I believe I told you."

"Mhmm, you did." Before I can ask about her experience there, she continues.

"I haven't been with too many people and I used to only date men but for the past couple years, I've only been with women and I'm pretty sure that's how it going to stay. I eat almost anything. Although I can't do seafood, I always get sick afterwards.

My favorite hobby, well really my only hobby - I'm not good at much - is playing my violin. It brings me peace and helps me lift my spirits when I'm feeling down. I've been playing for about 7 years now. And...well that's all I've got for now."

That was quite a bit of information but it wasn't anything deep or personal which would have truly shown me who this woman really is. But I admire her effort and truthfully I know deep down, despite not knowing Emma, I want to go. So fuck it.

I just have to push down those doubts that I always listen to, no for once I'm going to take the risky road.

I let out a long breath, "Okay, I think I'm ready to continue. Sorry."

"Hey don't be, I understand completely." She says with a smile on her face.

We finish packing within ten or so minutes and she insisted we start walking soon so we have plenty of daylight and I stopped her there. I was not walking this entire time.

"We can take my car."

"That's so not how this works."

"Come on, Emma. Cut me some slack, besides we could see the world faster I mean the only difference is that we don't have to hunt down random people for rides. Please, please, we can still walk around often but we have my car too just in case." I beg with my hands held together hoping she would agree.

She rolls her eyes, "Oh fine. But this is the only exception."

"Yeah, of course." I really hope I don't regret this decision.

"Alright, then I guess we're ready to go." Emma goes to walk towards the door but trips over god knows what so I automatically reach out to catch her.

My hands go to her waist, touching a bit of warm, bare skin. As soon as she's steady, I pull my hands away, "I uh..I'm sorry about that…" I feel my face heat up.

She turns around, her own blush creeping onto her cheeks, "That's alright. You can admit you were making a move, I'd certainly be okay with that."

What? And wait she wants me to? My eyes widen, "A move, no I wasn't, I uh was just trying to-"

Emma giggles, "Relax Regina, I'm only kidding."

I watch her walk through the door, her bag and violin in hand, "I'll meet you outside!" Before I go, I call work to tell them I'm using all of my vacation days starting now. I've worked there for 9 years now so I have 4 weeks of vacation time. I also grab my wad full of cash from my jewelry box and my keys from the counter.

I breathe in and out deeply staring at the cold apartment. Part of me wanted to run back inside and curl up under a blanket, safe and sound. But deep down I couldn't bring myself to do that, not now. "Well, this is it." I shut the door behind me and make my way towards the start of something I'll probably remember for the rest of my life.

 **Short chapter, sorry guys! Kind of a filler until their actual adventure begins :) Stick around to see the chaos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I apologize for such a late update. I work a lot and lately it's been hard to do things other than work and sleep. It's rough, but just know this story is always on my mind so yes the updates may be slow but I really don't want to stop writing it anytime soon!**

 **Thanks for your patience :)**

We walk out towards my car and I feel my keys being grabbed from my hand. My alarmed eyes look towards Emma as she chucks them into the garden on the side of my house.

"Emma, what the hell?" I say, running over to retrieve my keys.

"I changed my mind, no deal on the car. If we're going to do this, we are going to do this right." She crosses her arms, a sad attempt at trying to be stern.

I shake my head, "No, no way. I'm not like you, I don't do this stuff. My car would be my safe spot…"

"What, you don't believe you're safe with me?" She asks.

"Well there are risks of course."

She opens her mouth, but then closes it. Finally she says, "You're right, you don't do this stuff but _I_ do and you're just going to have to learn to trust me."

If it were anyone else, anyone else in the world I would have cancelled right then and there. But with Emma...I couldn't explain it. But I just couldn't back out.

"I'm sorry. I - this is just different for me."

"I know. But just know that I won't let anything bad happen to you." I stare into her serious eyes. Eyes so mysterious and beautiful. I nod and chuck my keys back into the garden.

She laughs, "Well you could have put them back in the house you know."

I blush, "Oh. Right." I grab them yet again and put them inside. When I come back out I say, "Okay, ready now." _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

She links her arm through mine and we walk to the street, our adventure officially beginning.

XX

The crowd laughs when I tell them how I threw my keys back into the garden so spontaneously. "It was the nerves, okay?"

XX

Just calm down, Emma does this all the time and she's fine. Don't think about the possibility of getting murdered or sexually harassed or even stol-

"Would you stop pacing already? You're stressing me out..." Emma says, interrupting my thoughts.

I stop and narrow my eyes at her. She sighs and walks over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders, massaging gently as she speaks.

I close my eyes as she says, "I'll be here the whole time and I'll do all the talking okay?"

I don't answer right away, I'm too distracted by the tingling sensation where her fingers brush my bare skin occasionally. Then she stops, "Regina, is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." I watch her return to the side of the road and stick her thumb out, reminding me of that first day meeting her. The first day my life changed so drastically and quick too.

It's still so bizarre to think about, no one else could have gotten me this far at all. But Emma, she pulled me in and fascinated me. It was almost addicting, being in her presence which was quite scary for me. All I knew was that I needed more.

Someone in a red jeep pulls over, I walk closer and see it's a younger couple probably in their mid 20's. The girl was driving and the guy greets us with smiles, "You guys need a ride?"

Emma grins, "Yes!"

"Come on in." He waves us towards his jeep. Okay, this doesn't seem too bad. Emma opens the back door for me after putting my bag in.

"Thank you." I give her a small smile before sliding in behind the driver's seat.

The girl turns around, "Sorry about the mess."

I shake my head, "Oh no problem at all."

After Emma is settled in, they start driving. The girl asks, "So where are you headed? We were going to NYC."

I glance over at Emma. She bites her lip in thought.

"Hey, maybe we can just go there too and walk around the city?"

She shrugs, "Sure, then I could play a little and get us some extra cash." I almost mention the money I brought but I wanted to hear her play, plus I don't think she wanted me to bring any money with me anyways. But I brought some just in case…

My work was in the city but that's really the only place I go to in the city besides the Starbucks a few blocks down. I guess driving an hour there just makes me want to go home right after work instead of sight-see. Now I finally can explore the magic of the city.

Okay, I did visit Times Square once I believe but that was over five or six years ago, so I barely remember it.

"Times Square?" I suggest.

"You read my mind."

The drive was pleasant honestly, the couple told us how they met and that they're engaged and we told them how we met which they thought was insane. And it most certainly was.

We finally arrive in the city, it takes almost 15 minutes finding a decent car garage to park in. After they are out, Emma hands them some cash and asks which direction Times Square is.

The guy points, "Just a few blocks that way, you can't miss it."

We walk off, "Bye thank you! This is going to be so fun!" Emma says, she was too adorable.

She hooks her arm in mine, surprising me but I didn't pull away because if I did, we might have lost each other in some of the crowds passing by.

We stop walking and both look up in awe at the signs and lights and buildings everywhere, wow. It was pretty cool.

We find a small spot of empty pavement and Emma sets up there. I honestly couldn't wait to hear her play. I don't know why but I had a really good feeling about it.

As she is setting up and tuning her violin, a young girl - probably 10 or so years old - pulls what I assume is her mother by the arm towards Emma. "Look, it's the violin lady!"

I stare in awe of the scene before me.

The girl approaches Emma, "Hi! Do you remember me?"

Emma smiles, "How could I not, you're my number one fan remember?"

"Yes! Mom, can we please stay?"

"Only for a little, Rosie. We have to meet your dad soon for lunch." They give Emma some space and sit on the cement. Emma's violin case sits open and she seems ready to play.

Her eyes close and she begins. And I've never heard something so beautiful. The notes were rich in sound and the way Emma swayed with emotion and feeling was mesmerizing. I couldn't look away. Others began to stop and listen, probably as entranced as I was. I see many people put money into her case which was not at all surprising. Rosie runs over and puts a few bills in herself, skipping back to her mom. They go to leave and Rosie watches as much as she can before they disappear into the crowd.

I continue to watch, just now noticing my eyes were wet. It was just so stunning. And then it ends - way too quickly I might add - and a group of people clap their hands as Emma smiles shyly. "Thank you everyone!"

I walk up to her, not knowing what to say. I finally find words but someone talks before me, an older man, "Young lady, that was amazing. You should be performing on stages, not on the streets."

"Thank you very much! I'm happy with this right now but who knows? Maybe someday."

"Good luck to you." He says before turning away.

"Emma." I breathe. "That - that was wonderful. You're amazing."

She blushes, "Thanks Regina. That means a lot. That was called Crystallize, it's by Lindsey Stirling...she's who I aspire to be like."

"I've heard of her but I've never listened to her songs. But I have a feeling that will change real soon."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"So, how much did you end up making?"

She kneels down and takes the cash from her case. It seemed like a lot. She counts, "$113.00. Pretty good!"

I smile, "You had quite the audience."

She waves the money in her hand, "Wanna get some food?"

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Is that even a question?"

Emma chuckles, "Right, what was I thinking?"

I laugh and wait for her to put her violin away. Then we set foot to find a restaurant. We end up eating at this Irish Pub called O'Lunney's which was pretty good. I learned that Emma has been playing for 6 years now and it's all self-taught. She showed me videos of Lindsey Stirling on my phone and I can see why she wants to play like her. She was very talented. But Emma was already there in my opinion although she seems to think she needs a lot more work.

After lunch, we just walk around the city, observing people. It's crazy what you can learn by simply watching the world go by. A family had to put their beloved dog down today. An angry woman spoke on the phone, saying something to the other person about how they are not being a true father to her kids. An elder couple was excited because they finally are able to see broadway for the first time in their lives.

We listened to other musicians as well. So many people here were trying to live their dreams.

As we were heading to a dollar store to get some quick things for dinner, a man on the sidewalk stops us.

"Ah what two beautiful women. I must draw you." He informs us with a smile while gesturing to his blank canvas. This man had a sort of accent, maybe Italian?

Emma looks at me and I shrug, "Okay, sure why not."

"You two make a lovely couple."

My eyebrows shoot up, "Oh we're not actua-"

"Have a seat, have a seat." The artist says.

Emma giggles beside me as we sit. Oh boy. Emma says, "You looked thrilled right now."

I cross my arms, "Well he wouldn't even listen to me."

Emma pokes my arm, "Cheer up buttercup, I'm sure it will be great!"

I sigh and uncross my arms. The artist finishes in about 20 minutes. "For you, I wish you both good luck and thank you for letting me draw you."

Emma grabs the picture, handing him some money in return and starts laughing, "I love it!"

I reach my hand out, "Let me see."

She holds it behind her, "What's the magic word?"

I smile, "What are we, five? How about let me see it before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't do that." She says knowingly with challenging eyes.

"How would you know? You barely know me."

"True but you wouldn't hurt me, I'm sure of it."

Interesting, I wonder how she's so sure? "Fine, but I will tickle you!" I charge forward and my hands dig into her sides causing her to erupt with laughter.

"Ahh...stop it...Regina!" She says in between laughs.

I laugh myself, "Never! Not until you give me what I want."

"Okay! Okay! You...win!" I stop. "Here." She breathes out while handing me the drawing.

I turn it the right way and look. I can't help but grin at what I see. It was so 'us' even though there isn't even really an 'us' to begin with.

It was a quick sketch of us sitting, my arms are crossed and I'm rolling my eyes. Emma is shown smiling a huge smile while poking me saying: 'Cheer up buttercup!' Oh so I guess he could hear us, whoops.

"So?" Emma asks.

"It's perfect." I fold it neatly and put it into my bag. "Oh and the dollar store is only like a 10 minute walk according to my phone." Thank you New York City for not making us walk a thousand miles. At the store we buy a box of granola bars, some bread, peanut butter, and two bottles of water.

"It's a chilly night tonight."

"Mhmm it sure is. So uh, where the hell are we sleeping?"

"I may have found us a spot while we were walking today…" Emma says. She seems suspicious, why does she seem suspicious?

"Emma…" I say with a warning tone.

"Just trust me!" She grabs my hand and literally starts running towards our destination.

"Emma, slow down! I don't want to drop these groceries!" But of course she doesn't listen to me. This is how I die, yep. From this damn blonde woman right in front of me.

We stop at what she believes is going to be where we sleep.

My eyes widen, "Oh hell no. No way."

"Come on, it's not that bad! The stairs are so wide too!"

These so called stairs weren't really stairs, just like three large slabs of cement that resembled stairs that were on the side of a building...in an alley, behind a damn gate since there was a door towards the end of it.

"There's no fucking way I'm sleeping in an alley. Besides, it's closed off anyways."

"So we climb it, I mean who would actually climb this gate just to get to an alley with a dead end? Well besides me of course. Come on, trust me this is safer than being out in the open."

I don't answer, I just watch her proceed. She tosses her duffel over and then reaches a hand out for my bag. I roll my eyes and hand it to her, she owes me big time. She puts her violin case down as gently as possible, making sure it landed on our bags. Then she grabs the groceries and hangs then on her arms as she starts to climb the gate. I follow suite since I'm not trying to be alone as night time is approaching.

I make it over with no problems beside a small hole in my shirt from getting snagged on the fence. We eat a few granola bars and set up to sleep which was really just putting our bags down to use as pillows and taking off our shoes to get somewhat comfortable. She sets up on the top stair and I'm down on the middle one.

"Goodnight Regina. I had fun today."

"Yeah. Me too."

It's so quiet and dark. And to be honest, I'm scared right now...what if something happens to us here?

"Uh, Emma?"

"Yeah?"

I rub my hands together, wondering how to even ask this. "Um, would it be okay if...if you came down here?" I hold my breath hoping I didn't make things weird.

"Awe, of course." I hear her get up so I move my bag over to make room for hers. She settles in beside me and I already feel safer.

I relax and say, "Thank you, I was scared down here."

Her arm then goes around my waist pulling me in closer, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

And somehow, I believed that. I was a bit shocked with this sudden move but didn't want it to end. I realized I was right where I wanted to be.


End file.
